


At The Intersection of All Worlds

by HouseAu3



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Many-World Interpretation, Multiple Universe, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseAu3/pseuds/HouseAu3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He meeting him was the miraculously aggregation of innumerable coincidences. Their staying together was the impossible aggregation of innumerable miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Intersection of All Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker. Normally I'd have no trouble reading English, but when it comes to writing, especially this particular fandom, my English is... inadequate. I still want to share this with the fandom, so I post it anyway. I hope I can at least convey what I want to tell.

    Carlos had always considered Many-Worlds Interpretation to be not so much a scientific theory, but a belief one adopts to avoid taking responsibility for his own action. The belief that when you make a right turn, there's another alternate universe where you make a left turn, was just a way to comfort yourself of your regret. You could tell yourself that even if you'd screwed up your life, in one of the many worlds, you were _happy_.  
  
     Just like everyone, Carlos had regrets. He regretted growing his hair long. He regretted cutting his hair short. And he regretted standing at the center of the underground city like an idiot. He should never have underestimated anything in Night Vale. But even if everything started over, he would have made the same decision. Because every choice he made, he made as the person that his past has shaped him into. The same him would always make the same judgement and mistakes. If he had never been attacked, he wouldn't have realized his arrogance. Without the near death experience, he wouldn't have listened to his heart and made the first step.  
  
     Every choice he'd made define who he is now. If there existed a different world where Carlos had made different choices, that Carlos would not be him. They just happened to share the same name and appearance, but they were two separate individuals. They had the same experiences in the past, but they were different in present, and different paths lay in front of them. He existed only in this world, and he had to live with the consequences of everything he had ever done for the rest of his life.  
  
     And yet sometimes, Carlos couldn't help but wonder maybe what he had with Cecil now was a miracle that could only happen after countless different worlds. He might never have discovered Night Vale. He might never have been discovered by Night Vale. He might chose not to step into this mysterious town. He might not be allowed to step into this town. He might have cut his hair short before he came and maybe Cecil wouldn't instantly fall in love with him. He might ring the doorbell of the house that didn't exist. He might go out unwittingly on Street Cleaning Day. He might go into the Whispering Forest. He might be devoured by the Dog Park. He might be dragged into the Public Library. He might die of the attack from the Underground City.  
  
     Maybe Cecil would go under reeducation and forgot him. Maybe Cecil would be absorbed by the station management. Maybe Cecil never returned from the weird vortex. Maybe Cecil would accidentally put a blue dot on him on Dot Day.  
  
     He meeting him was the miraculously aggregation of innumerable coincidences. Their staying together was the impossible aggregation of innumerable miracles. Among all the worlds Carlos had been so fortunate to be in the one that brought him most anxiety, nightmares, uncertainty, and _joy_.  
  
     _If the existence of life was a miracle, what we had now is the equivalence of creating hundreds of inhabited universes_ , Carlos said to Cecil. He expected Cecil to blurted "Neat!" and hid his face, mortified, or blushed violently and confessed this was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to him. And Carlos would look at him, couldn't help but kiss him. But Cecil just stared at the table, words about to escape but didn't. He reached out to hold Carlos's hand, his fingers trembling.  
  
     Carlos asked him what was wrong, but Cecil didn't answer. Cecil didn't tell him that he lived in every world that existed and had lost Carlos hundreds of times. He didn't tell him he feared that one day he'd search through every possibility, but couldn't find a world that Carlos could survive.  
  
     He ran into the Whispering Forest and he saw Carlos laying on the ground, all limbs tied up by vines and wounds covered his face. The half of his body that touched the ground had transformed into roots. Carlos looked at him with one eye, smiled at him with half of his lips, and told him I'm sorry, goodbye. Cecil fell to his knees beside him and started digging the ground, but Carlos had already become part of the forest. He thought about lying down with Carlos and become a part of him, but the forest screamed when it touched him and retreated.  
  
     He came back to Night Vale from the horrible sea of blood that was a studio, and he saw the monstrous man in the picture pinning Carlos against the wall, strangling the last breath out of him. The man who possess the same appearance with Cecil turned to look at him, lips curving into a twisted smile. He dropped Carlos on the ground and approached Cecil. When Cecil came to himself, that man had already died in his hands. His Carlos stared blankly at the ceiling, lay motionless on the floor, never going to wake up again.  
  
     He heard Carlos's heart beat his last beat on the bowling alley. He ignored the intern's dissuading and the howling coming from the Station Management Office. He walked past Carlos's body, jumped down from the pin retrieval area, and stand at the center of the Underground City. His shadow crushed the building and its residents. His blood flooded the now destroyed ruin. After that, before the Sheriff's Secret Police showed up, he would put the trophy in Carlos's cold embrace, and left a blood smeared kiss on his forehead.  
  
     At first he only existed in one world. But when he lost Carlos for the first time, his reality bifurcated. He was still unsure if this was a gift from Night Vale, and what he had lost in exchange of a new reality, but he embraced the possibility of seeing Carlos again with ecstasy. Every time he felt the pain of one for losing Carlos, his feeling for Carlos became one man stronger. His emotion was so overwhelming it almost devoured him. His pain was so unbearable it almost tore through his soul. He had thought about not struggling, stopping this everlasting multiplication and just let go.  
  
     But now, in this world, his beautiful, courageous Carlos were sitting in front of him, _alive_ and intact, looking at him with bright eyes, his warm hands cupping Cecil's face. Cecil pulled Carlos into a tight embrace. The part of him that already lost Carlos held him tightly, missing the heat of his body. The part of him that had not lost Carlos held on to him, shaking uncontrollably. And Carlos, his perfectly imperfect Carlos held his back, gently put his forehead against his, and looked him in the eyes with gentle determination.  
  
    _Right here, right now, all 293 worlds intersected at this point_ , Cecil told him, _there were a total of 293 me, and we live for this moment alone_.  
  
     The only Carlos in 293 worlds smiled a warm brilliant smile, cupping Cecil face and kissed him with the heat of one man, but melting away all the agony and uncertainty of every Cecil in every world. Cecil laughed softly in his kiss, putting his hand on Carlos's neck, feeling the steady pulse underneath his fingertips.  
  
     If one day Cecil couldn't find any possibility for Carlos to live, if one day in every world he had lost him forever, Cecil would destroyed every reality that existed until there was nothing left but a single limitless void. He'd wait until the first world came to existence by the clash of countless coincidences, and their impossible meeting by the clash of numerous miracles. And then he'd again give his whole heart to Carlos, until he yet again used up all the possibilities to be with him.  
  
     Until then, he would offer everything he has to the man in front of him, and held on to his hand with a lifetime of heartbreak and delight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you at least get some enjoyment out of this work. Please feel free to tell me any mistake I've made. Please feel free to tell me anything.


End file.
